


Déja Vu

by xXGredandForgeXx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXGredandForgeXx/pseuds/xXGredandForgeXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy realises he's more like his Father then he ever could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déja Vu

Teddy was whistling as he strolled down the hallway of Grimmauld place. He had turned 17 the previous week and was finally put his long-standing plan into action. Mission Get-Harry-To-Stop-Being-A-Stubborn-Idiot-And-Fall-In-Madly-In-Love-With-Him was right on track.

Teddy had been in love with his Godfather since he was fourteen. He had been disgusted with himself back then. Not only was he in love with a man, but a man double his age and was supposed to be his pseudo-father figure! He had been horrified at the idea of telling Harry. But when he was fifteen, he had gathered his courage and told Harry he was gay.

Terrified of his Godfathers reaction, Teddy had shut his eyes. Harry only laughed and said the words that had only made Teddy fall more in love with him. "Love is something to be cherished Ted. When you fall in love with someone, you should be with them. Screw what other people think." And Harry had pulled him into a hug and Teddy had decided then and there.

Harry was the one.

Of course, Harry was way too honest and good to be with a teenager, especially his godson. Well, not without a hell of a lot of convincing on Teddy's part anyway. So Teddy bided his time, trying to get Harry to see him as more than a child. He also had the difficulty of finding out what kind of person Harry was attracted to. He found that even Harry's true sexuality was a well-kept secret.

He had heard that Ginny had been in love with Harry for years but Harry had always turned her down. This made Teddy hopeful that maybe Harry was gay too. Teddy may be gay, but even he could appreciate Ginny's beauty.

George had told him that for a few years after Teddy was born, Harry had gone out almost every night and when he would be seen the day after, he would look very satisfied. But no-one ever saw the people that had made him quite so 'Happy' every night.

Teddy grinned. Yesterday, he had finally had enough and tested to test Harry. He woke up in his boxers but didn't put on any clothes as he normally would have. He walked to the kitchen to see Harry reading The Daily Prophet. He huffed, annoyed that Harry was distracted. He went to the fridge and went to the fridge. He reached down to the bottom shelf, making sure that Harry would get quite a view.

"Hey Harry, do we have any milk?" Teddy tried to sound as seductive as possible. "No we ran-" Harry stopped. Teddy turned to see Harry staring at him, mouth hanging open and eyes dark. Teddy stopped himself from squealing in happiness. "Oh well, I'll go get changed then." He said huskily. As he passed Harry he made sure to brush his arm on the way out. He smiled smugly when he heard Harry gasp quietly. Jeez, clearly Harry hadn't gotten laid in a while, which was a relief for Teddy.

Back to Teddy walking down the hallway. Teddy had decided to find something to do. Preferably somewhere Harry wouldn't find him. He wanted to leave Harry squirm. He decided to search through Grimmauld Place. There was a ridiculous amount of rooms in the house so Teddy liked to look around the house to find any of his Dad's old things. He still hadn't searched every room in the house but he had found some of his Dad's books in a room near the attic. They had been Defence Against The Dark Arts related, which Hermione had said was Remus' passion.

He wondered what his Father would think of Teddy's love life. Teddy liked to think that his Mum and Dad would be happy his son and pseudo-son had found love. Even if had been with each other.

He found a door and decided to search this room now. It was dusty and full of cobwebs. Clearly, no-one had been in here in a while. While his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he found something was glowing in the corner in the room. Curiosity won over caution, and Teddy approached the source of blue light.

A Pensieve.

Excited, Teddy dunked his head into the basin and felt the sensation of falling. When he landed he had a look around. He was in the Gryffindor boys' dorm in Hogwarts. He had a look around and saw Harry in bed. No not Harry. He was too tall and a little pale to be Harry. Teddy's heart jumped when he realised it was Harry's Dad. James Potter.

His eyes searched until they zeroed in in a shaking figure in another bed. Dad. Teddy's heart was beating fast as he inched closer to Remus. He heard Remus muttering. Curious, he leaned in closer. "No James! Not Lily! No Sirius, I don't want a girlfriend. I don't want one because I love James!"

Teddy started. It couldn't be. Dad was in love with Harry's Dad? As he was contemplating this, memories flashed past Teddy. Remus meeting James on the Hogwarts Train. Remus tutoring James in Potions. Remus watching James and Lily with jealousy. Remus crying in the bathroom at the Potters' wedding. Remus laying flowers on their graves. Being refused custody of baby Harry because he was a werewolf. Meeting a thirteen-year-old Harry, and didn't he look so much like James? And-

"Stop! Stop! No more!" Teddy cried. He couldn't watch anymore. And the he was back in the room in Grimmauld Place. He was crying. It was terrible to watch his father get his heart broken over and over again. He was more like his father then he thought, letting out a snort through his tears.

Damn those charming, heart stealing Potter men.

No. Teddy would not be like his father. He would not deny himself happiness. He had to tell Harry. Now. He ran to Harry's room, and heard Harry shuffling inside. He dithered outside the door. What was the best way of doing this? Calmly talking it through? 'No, I'm way too nervous' Teddy decided. He took a deep breath, stripped down to his boxers and walked through Harry's bedroom door, without looking back.


End file.
